


Talking to Walls (Pilot)

by Elbiguana, Raxus J Prime (Elbiguana)



Series: The Sixteenth Wall [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sixteenth Wall
Genre: (Not a real fandom), As long as we get credit., Breaking the Fourth Wall, Do what you’d like with it, Gen, Might be a series., My First Fanfic, The Pilot is always the worst one, pilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbiguana/pseuds/Elbiguana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbiguana/pseuds/Raxus%20J%20Prime
Summary: Psst. Hey, you! Yeah you, scroll up or down, or left, I don’t care. You like meta experiences, wacky characters with mind-numbingly complex backstories, and fourth wall obliteration? Then come on in!
Relationships: Raxus J Prime and the actual readers.
Series: The Sixteenth Wall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152146
Kudos: 2





	1. My grand-debut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomcruizer108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcruizer108/gifts).



> Oh, you actually came, nice. Uh, I actually didn’t plan that far, heh, well I guess I should just start with my name. Okay.

Raxus J Prime at your service, but everyone calls me Rax. Okay... now what? Umm, right, I tell you about myself. Okay, so, this is a little hard to say without sounding like an absolute loon, but here goes; I am a alien science project from a distant planet turned super-hero who lives in a fictional TV show from a fictional universe, With complete knowledge of these worlds being fictional. Now that I got that off my chest, I should try to chat your ears off with exposition, because you’ll need it.


	2. Chapter 2

So I was told to just say my name and cool powers, because developing **legitimately interesting** characters is only second to mindless pandering. My real name is **M0523006** and my powers are:

  * Godlike strength 
  * Perfect reflexes
  * Immortality/ageless
  * Enhanced speed
  * retractable wrist blades 
  * And when stressed, I can light myself on fire.



I’m also an alcoholic, and I have kids, but no, I should just whore myself out to the rest of the world, like a toy on display, I need a drink, hold on.

Okay, there, anywho, I’m pretty much just a twisted Lilo and Stitch character, with the only unique thing about me, is I can talk to people, which isn’t even that cool, and I-I- need another drink, I’m just gonna finish this.

JUST GO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm, I’ll go talk to him. Two more chapters left. Also, we’ve been having technical difficulties, and one of the co-creators is fandomcruizer108, so thank you. (Also, thank you to those people who gave kudos, they really helped us out here)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re covering my species.

I come from the planet Cordelia. It was named after a character from Shakespeare, not because it made sense narratively, but just because someone from, not this universe, read the play and named it without realizing the source. We look like birds with humanoid bodies, feathers and all. My family has various shades of red for their feathers, but colors range from red to the whole damn rainbow. But that wasn’t all, oh no, we had the lushest jungles you’d ever seen, and the **OCEANS** , dear me, the oceans made California look like a swamp, and Hawaii look like a dirty old puddle. I used to go to this cove once a week, and, I swear, It glowed like a pride parade, except it didn’t make me see things that made question my sexuality... Pride Parades are different on my planet. Cordelia was turned into a nuclear wasteland. We couldn’t go a day without one World War. You can guess what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is one of the editors speaking, Elbiguana, and my friend is gonna try to break it down to you within three expository chapters, then an outro , which kinda sucks, but Rax told me his story would be impossible to comprehend without a frame of reference, so yeah, if you stick around, it will help. Think of this as the basic manual to the lore of his crazy and chaotic world, which technically is a pilot. Enjoy! Oh, he’d also like to know which thing should we work on first, His full introduction, the alien thing, or the confusing universe breakdown. Talk to you soon.


End file.
